Doubts
by Alania Black
Summary: 7 OCAUHPSM: BWLV. “Lucius has told me of your many... talents. You would not refuse your King, would you Bill?” Bill begins to doubt his decision to join Voldemort.


This is part 7 of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Wednesday August 11th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have King Voldemort and Lord William Weasley.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Slash, non-con, darkfic.

DISCLAIMER: I would NEVER want to be the one responsible for the last few books! How dare you accuse me - oh, you didn't, good.

SUMMARY: #7; OCAUHPSM: BW/LV. "Lucius has told me of your many... talents. You would not refuse your King, would you Bill?"

NOTE: I feel I should explain for all of my confused fans (yeah, right).

This series starts off with "Tutoring" (BW/JP) and moves on the "Table" (BW/LM). "Table" also has a companion piece "Severus' Last Goodbye", which is actually what ties "Tutoring" and "Table" together. This is the last in the series. You don't need to read any of the others, the only things from them that matters in this is the Bill is with Lucius, is a Death Eater and killed Harry, all of which are pretty obvious in here anyway. Don't let that dissuade you from reading them, though!

Doubts.

Bill curled up in bed in his new house - one he'd bought when he'd become the Third Lord of the new Era, under his King, Voldemort.

Speaking of his King, Bill had a meeting with him the next day. It was the reason he'd told Lucius - _Lord_ Lucius - not to come over. He wanted to go to bed early and get some sleep.

He'd killed his mother yesterday.

Life was good.

: :

"Lucius has told me, Bill, of your... talents. He made you seem so good, I just have to see for myself." This did _not_ sound good.

Bill had arrived to find his King in his original form, looking to be about 30 and really rather handsome. He'd knelt to his King, and shown the proper respect, of course. But then his King had sprung this on him.

"My Lord? I do not understand?"

"It is simple, really. I have been made aware of your talents, sexually, and I wish to sample them."

"But, my Lord, I am Lucius' lover. I cannot..." Bill trailed off as Voldemort's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You would deny your King? On his birthday, no less?" Bill knelt, looking at the floor.

"No, my Lord."

And so Bill allowed Voldemort to fuck him, knowing that he could not refuse him. He had killed the only man he could turn to for protection, after all. This, he supposed, was his retribution.

As Voldemort fucked him - naked and tied to his bed - Bill imagined he could see Harry's lifeless green eyes in front of him. Taunting him. Laughing at him.

"This is what you get for killing me, Bill." They seemed to say. "You deserve this. This is your punishment."

Afterwards, Bill Apparated home and made himself some tea. He moved with practiced movements, completely detached from what he was doing.

"_Mmm, Lucius was right; you are a delight like this. We must do this again sometime soon." _

Bill knew it was the truth. He knew Voldemort - The King - would call him back again. And he'd go back, again, and kneel on that bed, and allow himself to be fucked like a common whore.

He had no choice but to do so. He'd killed Harry. _He'd_ been the downfall of the Order. He had no one to turn to now. Refusing Voldemort would be like committing suicide.

Bill went to bed that night still feeling the effects of Voldemort's actions that afternoon. For the first time, Bill found himself doubting his actions. Doubting whether joining Voldemort had been the correct thing to do. He finally understood Harry's need to kill Voldemort, or die trying.

Harry's mocking, lifeless eyes followed him to sleep that night.


End file.
